Plans for the Future
by Lucinda
Summary: Mayor Wilkins decides to help Faith's future by introducing her to the son of one of his associates. FaithDraco Malfoy. Series complete.
1. Plans for the Future

Plans for the Future  
  
author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg13  
  
main characters: Mayor Wilkins, Faith, Draco Malfoy  
  
Distribution: Twisting, Wic, Jen if she wants it, OADNT, Paula - anyone else ask first  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Faith, Draco, or any other characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Harry potter books. No profit is being made.  
  
note: set BtVS season 3, Faith and Draco are both 17/18.   
  
  
  
  
  
Faith ran her fingers over the dress, feeling a bit awkward in it. It was a pale floral print, something a lot more conservative than she was used to. But Dick had picked it out for her, and she didn't want to disappoint him.  
  
Looking up at him, she offered an uncertain smile. "I'm not sure that it's me."  
  
"Nonsense. You look lovely. All the boys will be lining up to ask you out... at least, " He paused frowning a little bit. "Any of them left alive that is."  
  
She sat down, grinning at him. "Hey now, who am I supposed to hook up with if you eat all the cute guys when you change?"  
  
"I've been thinking about that, actually. While I know that arranged marriages have gone out of fashion, I want to introduce you to someone. Sort of an associate of mine, he's got a son about your age. I thought that maybe the two of you might hit it off pretty well. Here, have a cookie while I get in contact."  
  
Biting into the cookie, a soft and chewy chocolate chip cookie with a glass of milk, Faith watched as Dick did something really strange looking. First, he started a fire in her mostly decorative fireplace. Then, he threw a handful of some powder into it, and it turned greenish. Next thing she knew, he was talking to a pale head floating in the fire. Looked like some woman, with pale hair piled on her head in some elegant updo that almost made Faith jealous.  
  
"Well gosh, that's just unfortunate, Narcissa. What about your son? I was thinking about introducing him to my Faith, sort of seeing if they'll do nicely together. Never to soon to start planning for the future, you know." He sounded halfway between regretful and optomistic.  
  
He turned around, smiling at Faith. "Narci's going to bring him right over. It seems that her husband wasn't quite thorough enough in his planning, and had a few consequences catch up to him. But their boy is just fine, and we're sure that he'll find meeting you very memorable."  
  
Faith felt a flutter of nervousness go through her. "What if he doesn't like me? What's this guy like anyhow?"  
  
Dick leaned back, chuckling a bit as he had a cookie. "His name is Draco Malfoy, and he's a rather promising young wizard. He's properly Dark, although he might have made an alliance with Voldemort, a rather unbalanced Dark Sorcerer that has a few problems with organization and weaknesses. Like I said, he's about your age, blond hair, gray eyes, hmm… I think he's gotten tall, and he's a tad bit arrogant."  
  
"So, if he's a wizard, and his dad's a wizard, won't he be a bit miffed that I'm not magical?" Faith looked at Dick, feeling a lot more worried about meeting this guy than she wanted to admit. She didn't want to let it worry her, but it was.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Faith. You're a Slayer, and while that isn't the same as a witch or wizard, it's still magical and pretty darn impressive all by itself. Gives you a resistance to a lot of spells, and of course, there's that Slayer strength of yours." He smiled at her, patting her hand reassuringly.  
  
There was a sort of popping noise, and two people stepped out of the fireplace, a tall elegant woman in a pale green gown, and standing next to her was a rather hot guy. Short blond hair, pale eyes, this wicked smirk… Yeah, Draco looked good. It also looked like he knew it.  
  
The woman gave Dick a hug and the sort of cheek kisses that you really only saw the rich pull off with any sort of class. She did it just right. "So good to see you again, Richard. Why don't we go catch up and let the children get better acquainted?"  
  
He chuckled, offering her his arm. "That sounds just swell, Narci. We'll just go sit down, and Faith and Draco can talk. Now Faith, remember to be gentle."  
  
Draco watched that with a sort of puzzled look. "Why should you have to be gentle with me? You don't even look like a witch."  
  
Faith started laughing, leaning against the wall. "No, but I am a Slayer. I can kill demons with my bare hands, but it's more fun with knives."  
  
"I thought that Slayers were supposed to be all…protect the world, kill the bad guys. Not very much fun." Draco looked a bit less arrogant, perhaps wondering if she might be able to kill him with her bare hands.  
  
"I'm not much for following the rules. Besides, it's a lot more fun to work with Dick than to do the whole defend the helpless line. Better perks too." Faith smiled, wondering just how well acquainted they were supposed to get.  
  
"So… could you really do it? Could you really kill a human being?" He looked fascinated.  
  
"Yeah. I can, and have." Faith remembered the churning feeling when she'd killed Finch, how she'd freaked out. How it had gotten easier the second time. "It gets easier with practice."  
  
"Sounds impressive. Maybe… You aren't so bad." He was smiling at her, a smile that said he was looking over the curves of her body, and liked what he saw.  
  
"And you've got some potential. Pretty easy on the eyes too." Faith grinned at him, part of her contemplating all sorts of things they could do to get 'better acquainted', but she didn't think that Dick would be happy if they did those right now.  
  
"So, what is there to do around here?" Draco looked at her, smiling a little bit.  
  
"Not too much right now. Here, have a cookie. Things pick up a lot more after dark. I can show you around." Faith looked at him, her eyes half closed as she considered the possibilities.  
  
"I'm looking forward to that." Draco's smile suggested all sorts of things he was looking forward to doing with her.  
  
End Plan for the Future. 


	2. Dinner Plans

Plans for the Future 2: Dinner Plans  
  
author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg13  
  
main characters: Faith, Draco Malfoy  
  
sequel to 'Plans for the Future'  
  
Distribution: Twisting, Quickfic, Wic, Jen if she wants it, OADNT, Paula - anyone else ask first  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Faith, Draco, or any other characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Harry potter books. No profit is being made.  
  
note: set BtVS season 3, Faith and Draco are both 17/18.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So, you're a Dark wizard? How's that work?" Faith smiled, glancing over at Draco. He was definitely cute, in a sort of pale, arrogant kind of way.  
  
He shrugged, glancing around the apartment. "Not too much differently than any other wizard, but a bit more worried about what's in it for me. No point in being all self sacrificing, after all."  
  
She chuckled, leaning back against her couch. "Trying to take destiny into your own hands, hmm? I can understand that one."  
  
"A Slayer. One that decided not to be all... heroic." Draco's eyes were shining with curiosity, and maybe a hint of admiration. "Mother's hoping that I'll be smitten with you, you know."  
  
Faith smiled, her finger trailing over his cheek. "Do people even get 'smitten' any more? I think you look pretty hot, you think I look good... maybe we can work together. Isn't that enough?"  
  
Leaning closer, Draco kissed her, his mouth tasting of pumpkin and spices. Hands slid over her waist, ending up resting on her hips, their bodies pressed together. "I think it sounds like a start. Are you game for maybe going with me to England and causing some trouble?"  
  
Faith smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm always good for a bit of trouble. So... is that your way of asking me out?"  
  
"You had something else in mind" His tone was a little teasing.  
  
Leaning forward, she ran her tongue lightly over his lips, causing Draco to make this little noise that was an almost purr. "Generally, that goes more along the lines of 'hey, want to go to dinner?' Do you like Japanese? Sad to say, but the only classy place in town is this Japanese sushi and steak place near the beach."  
  
"You are a wicked, wicked woman, sent to tempt me astray." Draco's voice had dropped a bit lower.  
  
"Now, sugar, how can you say that? You know that you came here, not the other way around. I didn't go forth to tempt you, your Mom brought you right into my clutches." Her smile was full of sensual promises.  
  
Draco swallowed once before speaking. "Good point. But you are temptation."  
  
"Yeah." One of her hands dropped considerably lower, brushing over his body. "How's it working so far?"  
  
"It's working, trust me on that." His eyes were sparkling.  
  
"Good." Faith grinned, pulling him towards the door. "Hey, Draco and I are going to go out for dinner. Don't worry about waiting up for us."  
  
Dick just laughed. "Now, you kids have fun, and remember to behave in a manner befitting your stations."  
  
"Yeah, sure." She pulled Draco out the door, smiling the whole time. "Lets go have some fun."  
  
It wasn't until they were in the car, halfway to the restaurant that Draco spoke again. "So, what's this suitable behavior?"  
  
"Don't worry to much about that. Dick's pretty cool, but he's got these weird ideas about behavior... My vote is for dinner, maybe some dancing. Then, if they aren't still at my place when we're done... maybe a bit of something else, if you've been nice to me."  
  
Draco smirked. "Well, aren't you the brazen one. What if they're still there?"  
  
"We'll probably end up playing Scrabble or something else that's all weird and normal. I'm telling you... he's got a strange set of priorities. Go kill this guy, but don't forget to wash your hands... He's a hoot." Faith looked over, trying to figure out Draco's reactions.  
  
Leaning back in the car, Draco shrugged. "I suppose I can deal with a few board games. There are certainly worse things to do."  
  
"Hey, maybe we can go out and kill a few things later, especially if Monopoly or Scrabble or whatever gets too incredibly dull. I'll even let you help." She ran her fingers over his cheek, enjoying the feel of his skin.  
  
Draco smiled, one hand sliding over her arm, brushing her shoulder temptingly. "I repeat - Faith, you are a temptation. And I like a woman who knows what she wants."  
  
"Good for me." Faith parked the car at the restaurant, smiling up at Draco. "Now, let's go play nice, and then maybe later tonight... we can play not so nice."  
  
Draco's smile held anticipation. "I like the way you think, Faith."  
  
end Dinner Plans. 


	3. Playing a Bit Rough

Plans for the Future3: Playing a Bit Rough  
  
author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg13 for violence  
  
main characters: Faith, Draco Malfoy  
  
third in 'Plans for the Future'  
  
Distribution: Twisting, QuickFic, Wic, Jen if she wants it, OADNT, Paula - anyone else ask first  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Faith, Draco, or any other characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Harry Potter books. No profit is being made.  
  
note: set BtVS season 3, Faith and Draco are both 17/18.   
  
  
  
  
  
Dinner had gone well, full of teasing flirtation and admiring glances. While Faith was quite certain that Draco was not only quite the hottie, he was also arrogant, a bit spoiled, and had the sort of behavior that said he was used to having everything given to him. His eyes and slow smiles gave the impression that he might be thinking Faith was yet another expensive gift.  
  
Faith was certain that she could change his mind about that one.  
  
They did pop back over to the apartment, finding Dick and Narci curled up on the couch, almost but not quite touching. Narci'd taken off her shoes, and a single tendril of her hair had fallen, giving the pair an oddly... intimate look. It clearly weirded Draco out. They didn't stay for very long, making an awkward excuse and almost rushing.  
  
"Wonder if he's getting any?" Faith's words were soft, halfway between curious and uneasy.  
  
Draco looked at her, frowning. "Please say no more. That's my mother in there. She's... it's... Just don't."  
  
Faith just chuckled, wondering if it had never occurred to him that his mom might want a little lovin' at some point. "Fine, I won't talk about your mom and sex. We can go bet up and kill a few vamps, maybe a random demon or two for the hell of it."  
  
"Most people would be a bit worried about that. And how do you think you'll find a couple vampires to beat up? Just… what, walk by the local cemetery?" Draco had a bit of a sneer to his tone.  
  
"This is Sunnydale, Draco. We don't have A cemetery, we got nine active ones and another two that got closed due to no more vacancies. Open your eyes and look around, this place is evil." She could feel herself smiling in anticipation.  
  
"If it's so evil, then why are you going to kill the demons and vampires?" Draco frowned, looking as if he was trying to make sense of her.  
  
"Give up, you won't figure me out. We're just going after minions. Expendable, replaceable, and otherwise I'd be bored." Faith stretched, pulling a stake from under the seat of the car and passing it to Draco. "Now, when I drop them, you can stake them. Or you can try your spells if you want. Never had a chance to see how those work on a vamp."  
  
Draco's eyes got a bit wider as he took the stake, noticing some slightly orangeish caked into the wood grain. "Stake them… what if it isn't a vampire?"  
  
"Stake through the heart will probably still kill most things." She shrugged, taking her knife out of the car with her. "But there's no need to rush things, there's time to play."  
  
She was aware of Draco as a nervous presence behind her as they entered the cemetery. There was a faint breeze, and she could practically feel her skin prickling in the darkness. This was her destiny, to hunt and kill in the darkness. Granted, she might have a few objections to the whole self-sacrificing part, but God, she loved the violence. She could feel them ahead and to the left, at a large mausoleum built out of red marble. "Vamps, the red Mausoleum, about four. Ready?"  
  
"Of course." His words were a little bit less confident. A glance showed that he had the stake held in one white knuckled hand, and his wand in the other.  
  
"Well, look what we got here. Trouble…" Faith grinned as she kicked in the door to the mausoleum, smiling at the expressions of surprise and worry on the vampires' faces.  
  
It was a great fight. She only had to drag vamps back from Draco twice, and that was just because he couldn't handle more than one at a time. He'd also used this wicked looking spell that had a vamp down on the ground, screaming in agony as his muscles looked like they were trying to crawl away from him. Maybe there were a few more differences between good and dark wizards after all… Plunging her stake into the last fighting vamp, she turned back to watching Draco.  
  
"Having fun? How long does that last anyhow?" She looked at the writhing vampire.  
  
"Quite. It doesn't seem to last very long on vampires, I've renewed it twice." Draco looked better, much less afraid. It looked like he'd found himself enjoying the fun after all.  
  
"I think we're about finished with these guys, just stake him and we can move on." Faith smiled, her whole body singing from the work out. "I have plans for the rest of the evening."  
  
"Oh, plans. I think I like your plans, Faith." Draco's smirk was filed with anticipation.  
  
End Playing a Bit Rough. 


	4. Merry Old England

Plans for the Future 4: Merry Old England  
  
author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg13  
  
main characters: Mayor Wilkins, Faith, Draco Malfoy  
  
Distribution: Twisting, Wic, Jen if she wants it, OADNT, Paula - anyone else ask first  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Faith, Draco, or any other characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Harry potter books. No profit is being made.  
  
note: set BtVS season 3, Faith and Draco are both 17/18.   
  
  
  
Draco was watching her, his pale eyes sparkling with all sorts of things. Questions, lust, appreciation for her town, leftover excitement from their patrol. "So… are you going to go with us to England?"  
  
Faith chuckled, eyeing him. He was pretty cute, although she could probably break him in half. It was also pretty obvious that he'd like to get her out of these leather pants and… well, into a bed with him. Might not be a bad idea, actually… "Maybe. It's something to consider."  
  
"I'm sure that someone with your abilities could fit in. Be quite comfortable… and Malfoy Manor is a very comfortable place, for the right people." His words were persuasive, almost seductive.  
  
Leaning closer, she ran one finger down the front of his shirt. "Why Draco, that almost sounds like an invitation. Trying to seduce me?"  
  
"Is it working?" The twinkle in his eyes was a good sign, a mark of humor, even if other parts made it clear that he was hoping that it would work.  
  
"Well, this is hardly the place for that sort of thing. And I don't think that Dick would approve of me having my way with you while he and your mom are catching up on old times." She smiled a little, confident that his interest was strong enough not to let her go that easily.  
  
He moved closer, the toned planes of his body just barely touching her. His lips were almost touching hers, enough that his breath tickled them as he whispered "Come to England with us. I promise that you'll enjoy it."  
  
Faith moved slightly, capturing his lips with her own. He tasted of magic. "Promise?"  
  
He swallowed hard, parts of his body even firmer against her than they had been a few moments ago. His tongue brushed over his lips, as if trying to capture the lingering taste of her lips. "Oh yes… definite enjoyment. And it's… very cultural."   
  
"Cultural?" Faith smiled, uncertain if Draco would want anything serious, despite Dick's plotting and hinting. He wanted her, but for how long? How seriously? Would he be willing to let her be a part of his life outside the bedroom? "Somehow, I don't think culture's on your mind."  
  
"There's a lot on my mind." He smiled, apparently regaining a measure of control.  
  
Faith looked at him, not the curious once over to figure out if he was doable, or an evaluation for threat, but really looking at Draco Malfoy. He was fairly attractive, obviously rich, confident, and there was the feeling of his magic that surrounded him. She wasn't certain if he was trustworthy or not, but he would definitely be interesting. The sort of guy that could show her a few things.   
  
Of course, even if Draco Malfoy was the sort of guy that honored his word, that didn't mean that she could trust him. He was much too used to getting his own way about things. There was this arrogance to him, as if the whole world was there to take care of him. Guys with that attitude could be trouble.  
  
"England sounds good this time of year. Dick's got a few plans in motion, he might feel happier if I was somewhere else during the whole mess…" She tucked her hair back, knowing that the lock would fall just on the curve of her breast, drawing his eyes and thoughts without it looking quite deliberate.  
  
"We can definitely keep you busy for a while…" Draco looked almost entranced by the idea. Definitely not a big supporter of chastity, from the look on his face.  
  
"Sounds like fun." She linked her arm to his. "Maybe we should head back and let the grown ups know about this plan?"  
  
"Excellent idea." Draco smiled at her, this smile that hinted at decadent pleasures.  
  
Yeah, England was looking pretty good. And if Draco proved to be too much trouble… Well, wizards were only human. Faith had already proven that she could kill a human with no problems. Back up plans were always good.  
  
End Plans for the Future 4: Merry Old England  
  
End Plans for the Future series. 


End file.
